Forum:Time To Move On
Hello everyone I have some unfortunate news for some, and for others; maybes it’s good. This news is that I’m leaving. I’m leaving the site. Now some people right now may be having a nuclear fit, others having a party and others just staying normal, but whatever the reaction, I personally think that it’s for the best of me and my life. It has absolutely nothing to do with anyone or anything on this site at all, and for the record I’ve appreciated and enjoyed every second I’ve been on this site. Well maybe except the O’Malley incident, but I learnt a couple of lessons from that too. The decision has come over the last week or two, especially today, which may seem sudden but I’m sure that it’s the right thing to do. I know it sounds weird but I’ve had some sort of epiphany, where I’ve decided to grow up almost and move on. I’ve realised that I’m spending too much time on Wikia and the internet in general, which I have enjoyed, but I think it’s time I concentrate on school and life. It’s about time I got myself a job and a decent girlfriend, but that’s not gonna appear out of nowhere. So I’m devoting more time to make my life better than it already is. So this leaves a few epic problems. All my work: factions, characters, future projects, the lot. All of which, though, I’m putting up for adoption. If anything is left by the New Year, then I would like it to be name-spaced and this may be a real let down to many people but it’s going to make me feel a lot better in the future. So here’s a list of all my work, which is going up for adoption. I’m going to be here for a month or two to tie up the loose ends and deals, but when 2009 starts, I’m off completely. So I’m very sorry and I hope that the Necros goes really well for everyone involved. Also Ajax, thanks a load for your help and all the RP’s and article involvement has been great. So if you have any questions, comments or requests to take my work then here’s the place. Farewell, and sincere regards to everyone. Work Up For Adoption NOTE: Every related article to the below list of articles are also up for adoption. *Covenant Neutralists *Pyroneous Industries *Snake Platoon *Team Excalibur *Halo: ODST Satan *Halo: Brethren *Outer Arm War *Bauxite *All my characters too Thanks to anyone who can take these on. If there is anything else, which I’ve done then please say as it’ll be up for adoption too. Winning at life! :) Dear Parkster, I'm very glad you came to that decision - I have made the same decision two years ago — with something else substituting for the job and a girlfriend — life is a lot better with the internet in very small quantities and everything else in much bigger quantities. Much happer that way. :) Things have personally cleared up a good amount for me since I left active duty on Halopedia / Wikia, and I'm very glad you came to the same conclusion. Farewell and best of luck with all your endeavours. With luck, we'll keep in touch. Sincerely, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, Halo Fanons amazing-ness will draw you back someday. =D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 18:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Well i'm still not 100% on whether it'll be perminant but basically i may clear up vespera and a few other things. Maybe keep Novus and carry on with him in a few RP's. Everything else i want adopted, and if not; namespaced. Would any of you two want to adopt my work or not? If not then no worries, i'm sure others will. Regards, Awww...Don't worry, we'll miss ya Damn. Thats a shame your a good fanon writer and mate. Well I'll take your Halo: ODST Satan and Bauxite articles. Again I'm sorry your going but good luck my friend 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 18:57, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, just so everyone knows, Parkster has given me control of Snake Platoon and Team Excalibur and their relating characters. Cheers, I'll Half-Inch (Pinch) the CN and Pryoneus. Parkster its unfortunate to see you go, but you decision on your life is what is best. hopefully you'll be able to find time to make little stops now and than to visit, one to two stops a day for a couple a minutes has been perfect for me without getting into the way of my schedule. so goodluck with your life. we dont say goodbyes only see ya Hollywood Ill "Half-Pinch" Pryoneus with Ajax aswell. Sorry to see you leave mate btw. Ok update, CN and PI and Outer Arm War. OAW, can just be scrapped. PI i'm gonna maybe finish if i can, but Ajax, the weapon pics i'm using are on the machina update. If you want the Machina to buy from PI then that'll be amazing because it will work better for the storyline. Also i'm gonna take back the CN too. I've finally decided that i've started too much and that i can't just drop it. Most i can but the CN and PI, are too big and interlinked. Also, Ajax, are you planning on having the CN in the Necros for some sort of role when the plot develops. It could work a treat considering they're neutral. As for other things, i'm happy for people to help with the PI, i need vehicles and characters and a history ect for it, but i'll try and get the guns done. It will take a while but i'm just becomming less active now but not fully gone. Still, a lot of my stuff has been given up and i won't be around half as much as i used to be. Thanks,